bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tilith (character)
(Master) *Summoner * * * * * * * * * Acquaintances * * * * |aliases = Lady Tilith, Goddess |counterpart = Tilith }} Tilith is a disciple, initially under Lucius, who helps guide the Summoner through their journey. She makes her debut in the tutorial, where she teaches the basics of combat. Afterwards, she reappears when the Summoner makes it through the beginning area, telling the Summoner how they have been chosen by Lucius himself to embark on a quest to defeat the Four Fallen Gods. Tilith is often bubbly and seemingly carefree, though cares deeply for the Summoner and their friends, along with any other allies they encounter in their travels. Background In Game Arc 1: Grand Gaia Tilith initially appears in Mistral, and as the Summoner makes their way to the Tower of Mistral continues the tutorial by giving basic advice on basic dynamics of the game. She is depicted as waiting for the Summoner to reach her before giving her advice and moving on to wait in the next area, setting her role as a guide of sorts. Once the Summoner arrives in Morgan, the Summoner does not reunite with Tilith until Breeze Beach, where she was waiting due to the desert being too hot and a competition to see who is cuter between her and someone at the beach. Tilith vanishes once again, appearing only after the Summoner defeats Abaddon, as she was preoccupied with the beauty contest back at Breeze Beach. In St. Lamia, Tilith shows up bright and early at Volcano Eldent, scolding the summoner for slacking off before leaving to take a bath. Once at Sacred Mt. Craylia, it becomes obvious that Tilith is not well, which becomes more and more apparent as the Summoner moves through the next two areas. Once the duo reaches the Secluded Sanctuary, Tilith finally reveals that she has been cursed by Maxwell, and is protecting the Summoner from a similar curse. She mentions that she wants to travel to many different places with the Summoner before fainting. After the Summoner defeats Maxwell, the curse on Tilith is lifted, and she quickly joins the Summoner at St. Lamia Palace, bringing Seria with her. Seria and Tilith quickly break into an argument over Tilith's use of the phrase "my Summoner", where she admits that she has no recollection of Seria nursing her while the Summoner pressed onward to Maxwell. Once the Summoner arrives in Amdahl, Tilith starts early, sarcastically complaining about how the Summoner is late when she herself had just arrived after talking with Lucius. In Julep Village, she explains to the Summoner who Cardes is and the fact that a large part of his power is still sealed away in the Spirit World, which is revealed to the player to be beyond the land of Encervis at Ghost Ship Legina. Tilith temporarily appears at Elios Plains after Zebra is scared off, commenting how she wants to go to peaceful places with the Summoner after completing their quest against the Four Fallen Gods. Tilith reappears in Lamellia Temple only to be startled by the debut of Grahdens, starting an ongoing gag in where Grahdens startles Tilith with his sudden appearances. In Ghost Town Edila, towards the tail end of Seria and Karl's conversation, Tilith appears to accuse Seria of messing around with the Summoner, which starts another argument between them and brings Karl to drag Seria away before Tilith and the Summoner progress onward together. Tilith is startled by Grahdens once again at Amdahl Castle, both before and after the fight with the ghost of the emperor of Amdahl, and has a small squabble with Seria after she appears as well. In Encervis, Tilith appears early to say that she needs to work harder, to which she is accused of not working hard in the first place. She meets back up with the Summoner in Castle Avenia, where Grahdens explains to her what the Sky Fort is. At first, she doesn't want to bother with it, since it has nothing to do with their fight against the Four Fallen Gods, but Grahdens convinces her otherwise. In Gadillian Ravine, she is briefly shown leading the Summoner towards the presence of Zebra and Ark speaking with each other after they leave. Once the Summoner reaches the Land of the Dead, Tilith reveals the name of the Sky Fort is Solaris and that she plans on taking the Summoner up to the Sky Fort with her power once they reach the end of the area. When Tilith does bring the Summoner up to the Sky Fort, she also brings Seria and Karl. However, this drains her energy, and she barely manages to beat Zebra back when he attacks. After the Summoner defeats Zebra, Tilith teleports everyone off the Sky Fort to safety, and thanks Seria for protecting her while she regained her energy. Upon the Summoner's arrival in Palmyna, Tilith mentions that there was once a kingdom in Palmyna that once fought valiantly against the gods, and that the remnants of said kingdom remain in the area. She tells the Summoner to meet her at Obselion Castle, but she appears in a hurry at Dejour Ruins with bad news : the seal encasing Cardes has begun to break before rushing off to investigate. She doesn't reappear until Grandelt Ruins, exhausted, revealing that Cardes himself is breaking the seal, that she tried to repair the seal but failed, and that the Summoner and their allies can access the Spirit World from the Noera Battleground ahead. After the Summoner and friends defeat Cardes, Tilith arrives to whisk everyone to safety at the last second, despite not being fully recovered from before. Tilith introduced herself as a disciple of and was sent to aid the Summoner through the journey in Grand Gaia. She appeared physically throughout the entire journey of the player's expedition of Grand Gaia, with the exception of Cordelica, Lizeria and Atharva. Tilith is willing to protect the player even if it costs her life. In St. Lamia, Maxwell cursed Tilith, and she fainted in Secluded Sanctuary. After the Summoner defeated Maxwell, Tilith recovered and congratulates them for their hard work. In Encervis, she fought Zebra and she was injured during the fight. In Agni, Mare sent Tilith into critical condition again, making her absent from the journey until the Summoner beat Mare. In Vriksha, Tilith was annoyed by Zurg's words. Even so, she believed in the Summoner's judgment and assisted them in defeating Zurg, and later, Afla Dilith. Afterwards, she went back to Lucius' side, until she appeared again in Crystal Palace, to call Ark back to Bariura, after the Summoner defeated Eriole. She also stated that wanted to have an audience with the Summoner, and thus, inviting the party to Bariura. In Bariura, Lucius ordered Tilith to stop the player. Fearing that Summoner might be in danger if they continue to Lucius' place, Tilith tried to halt the Summoner in Boruk Blazing Dunes. Seeing that the Summoner couldn't attack her, she gave up and re-joined the party. After the Summoner defeats Lucius, the gate to Ishgria, which Lucius protected all this time, opened and Grand Gaia is about to face another threat from the demons of Ishgria. As the disciple who shares the ability to manipulate the gate, Tilith then volunteered to control the gate. However, Tilith's power is not as strong as Lucius', so she must relinquish her freedom in order to maintain the gate. Arc 2: Ishgria During the journey in Ishgria, Tilith doesn't appear physically, but she still helps the Summoner, mainly by moving them into a new region when they finished exploring a region in Ishgria. In Estria, after opened the path to Menon, the demon's power that threaten the Gate vanished, so Tilith could go to Summoner's side, protecting the latter from Mora's fatal attack. After the Summoner defeated Mora, Tilith re-joins the party. In Menon, before the final fight with Karna Masta, Tilith volunteered to amplify Ilia's power inside Karna Masta, with 's help. After the defeat of Karna Masta, Tilith suffered a grievous wound, but then Ilia saved her life with her remaining power as Oracle Maiden. Trivia *If you decide to fight Tilith in Bariura by not guarding for five turns, the story still progresses as if you didn't attack her at all. *According to Brave Frontier Storybook: **Her birthday is on November 29. **Her height is 161 cm. **Her weight is 43 kg. **Her 3-size is 88-62-85 (in cm).